


Smooth as Quicksilver

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Kurtbastian Smut Stories [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian sets out to woo Kurt after hearing him sing, but being Seb he gets a little side tracked by Kurt's body. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth as Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by deeniebeeisapirate on tumblr. I kinda missed the wooing part, I think… Song is Quicksilver by The Crüxshadows. I've waited for the perfect opportunity to use them on one of my fics, they're my favorite band, check them out ;)
> 
> Warnings: Car sex

_I should be ashamed for what you've done to me_  
_It's only happened because I let it be_  
_But no more_

Sebastian looked up from his seat at the bar when the familiar voice sounded through the room.

His eyes locked on the stage, or, more precisely, on _Kurt._ The other boy was standing there, clad in skintight black pants and a lose white shirt that showed off a shoulder and part of a collarbone. It was also wet. And thus see-through.

Sebastian swallowed. He had come to _Scandals_ after a fight with Blaine – apparently, Kurt had broken up with him, and Blaine blamed Sebastian. He didn't really know _why_ , Blaine had just yelled at him for a bit, hit him and then left, but the message was clear:

Blaine and Kurt were over, somehow it was Sebastian's fault and now he was sitting in the bar, sporting a growing bruise on his cheek and Kurt was standing on stage, swinging his hips in a way that was nothing but _pornographic_ and singing his heart out.

_You are not wrong, you who believe_  
_Your will defines your destiny_  
_But if you act in selfish fear_  
_Then the truth means nothing_

_You are not wrong if you perceive_  
_The message veiled in mystery_  
_But if we bury what we dream_  
_We're left with what remains_

Sebastian didn't even know the song. It wasn't something that was played regularly in this bar and he hadn't expected Kurt to know music like this. The music in the background was electronic, and _dark_ , nothing like New Direction's normal Top 40 or Broadway stuff.

But Kurt seemed to enjoy the raunchy song, his hands moving up and down his body, his hips never stopping to move, his eyes closed.

_There is no vision that we surrender_  
_Breathless time can take no prisoners_  
_My avatar, I call you to return_  
_And the cycle is fulfilled_

Did Kurt even notice the audience he had?

All those men, most old enough to be his father, salivating over him, probably imagining him in every sexual position possible?

Sebastian felt his hand tightening and gritted his teeth. Just thinking about Kurt being under any of those guys made him want to go there and punch them all in the face and… Wait.

He blinked, trying to relax. Why would he want that? It didn't interest him what Kurt did. Right?

In that exact same moment, Kurt opened his eyes, belting out the next few lines, his gaze landing on Sebastian – and staying there.

_I'm taking back my love, taking back my pride_  
_Taking back my dreams and my life_  
_This is the ground I will defend_  
_A rage of angels bears the end_

_I'm takin back my hope, taking back my goals_  
_Taking back my memories and my soul_  
_This brand is forged to my crusade_  
_Quicksilver, the future belongs to the brave_

Sebastian didn't even notice, but suddenly he was standing in front of the stage, looking up at Kurt, drinking in his movements as his voice – deeper than usual, more sensual – seemed to embrace him from all sides.

And Kurt never stopped looking at him either, continuing to sing and move, now even sexier than before, if that was even possible.

And Sebastian felt as if it was just for him.

Some part of his brain screamed at him that this was _Kurt Hummel_ , the uptight little princess he despised, but the main part of him just waved the voice away, drowning in the boy before him.

Suddenly, all thoughts of Blaine and any other guy he might have been eyeing tonight was driven from Sebastian's mind. He wanted, no, he _needed_ Kurt.

Needed him under him, writhing, flushed, begging to be fucked, screaming his name in this wonderful voice that could go from high to low in a mere second.

He wanted to pin Kurt down, claim him, mark the beautiful pale skin that shone in the light on the stage, chain him up and never let him go…

Sebastian was yanked from his daydreams when the music ended and Kurt stood still. He had to swallow, noticing the aching in his cock, straining against his zipper.

He watched Kurt leave the stage, taking his jacket and moving to the exit, followed by cat calls and the occassional slap on his ass.

Sebastian didn't even think, he just went to the bar, grabbed his own jacket and ran after Kurt.

* * *

He had barely left the bar when he was yanked forward and thrown against a wall. His back collided with a painful thud and he was left breathless for a moment.

He had just a second to recognize Kurt before him, glasz eyes burning, before there were lips on his, wet and ruthless.

Without thinking – apparently his brain had decided to leave him for the night – he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing him back furiously.

A low growl escaped him when he felt teeth scrape his bottom lip and a tongue invaded his mouth, licking into him, playing with his own. His fingers were digging into Kurt's hips, sure to leave bruises, and Kurt was pulling his hair and groping his ass and – _Shit!_

Sebastian broke the kiss with a pained hiss as Kurt's hand came in contact with the bruise on his cheek. He panted, taking deep breaths, looking at Kurt.

"Damn, Kurt," he growled and Kurt smirked. "Oh, come on, Smythe," he teased. "Don't tell me you don't want this. You were all but eye-fucking me on stage."

Sebastian couldn't deny that, so he returned the smirk. "You're right about that," he answered. "You look absolutely… ravishing." He pushed Kurt a bit away from him, to take him in fully. "So hot," he mumbled and was rewarded by a flush on Kurt's cheeks.

"So… What brought this on tonight?" Sebastian asked, never letting go of Kurt's hips.

Kurt shrugged, his hands moving around Sebastian's neck. "I was in the mood," he said. "Blaine and I are done."

Sebastian nodded, his fingers moving in tiny circles on Kurt's hips. "I know, he told me. Apparently, it's somehow my fault. He punched me."

He tilted his head to let Kurt see his cheek and the other boy's eyes darkened. "Well, he's not entirely wrong," he answered, moving closer and breathing hotly over the bruise. Sebastian couldn't stop the groan from escaping his lips as he felt Kurt mouthing the tender skin.

"He's not?" he managed to gasp out, pulling Kurt in, grinding their groins together which earned him a low moan.

"No… I broke up with him because I kept thinking of someone else…"

Sebastian felt himself getting light headed. "Yeah?" he asked, his mouth on Kurt's neck now, sucking on the pale skin, just as he'd imagined, while continuing to grind against him. Kurt's hands tightened on his shoulders, pressing him in even closer. "God… Yeah. I – shit, yes – I might have – fuck – called your name – ungh – when he sucked me off."

Sebastian shuddered and had to step away again to look at Kurt, who let out a whine at the loss of contact. Sebastian knew his eyes were blown wide and dark, just like Kurt's.

"You're serious?" he asked, his voice low and husky. Kurt's eyes met his and he nodded silently.

Sebastian crashed their lips together again, turning them around to shove Kurt against the wall now. The kiss was messy, all teeth and tongue, but both boys couldn't care less. It was simply a matter of devouring each other's mouths as fast and hard as possible.

* * *

Kurt wrenched himself free after a while, gasping. "Car," he moaned. "My car. Over there. Move!"

Sebastian nodded, and took Kurt's hand without a second thought, as they moved to Kurt's car, the locks clicking as they reached it.

Kurt opened the door to the backseat, crawling in and turning to look at Sebastian.

"You coming?" he asked, smirk back in place, even though the blush on his cheeks was darkening. Sebastian growled lowly and followed Kurt into the roomy car, closing the door behind him.

After a bit of moving around Kurt was lying on his back and Sebastian loomed over him, once more sucking and biting on his neck, while Kurt arched his hips up, into Sebastian's.

For a while the car was filled with their moaning, the sound of mouth on skin and the occasional curse, as both boys felt their climax approaching.

"W-wait," Kurt gasped out, suddenly and pushed on Sebastian's chest. "Fuck! Bas, wait!"

It took a second for Kurt's words to penetrate the fog in Sebastian's brain, but he managed to push himself up, his hips not moving. He stared down at Kurt in disbelief. "Don't tell me you changed your mind," he said and it came out more as a whine than anything.

Kurt grinned. "Of course not," he said dryly. "I'd just like to… do this right. I don't want to just come in my pants, Bas. I want to come with you inside of me."

Sebastian breathed in sharply at this and had to use all of his willpower to not come right then.

"Okay," he managed to gasp out while he was already reaching for Kurt's shirt. "Get this off first, come on." He pulled it over Kurt's head and let his own follow.

They had to wiggle around a bit but after a few moments they were both back in their previous position, only that now they were both naked. They were kissing again and Sebastian, after fishing out the lube he carried with him out of his discarded pants, circled Kurt's hole before pushing in a finger.

Kurt keened and arched his back, his hands scrambling for purchase on Sebastian's shoulders and leaving scratches in the process, making Sebastian groan deeply.

"Fuck, Kurt," he moaned. "You're tight… Did you ever…?"

Kurt gasped, pulling him in for another kiss. "Once," he answered. "Just… Prep me. After that, I don't care, I want you to fuck me, so bad, please, Bas, just…"

He was rambling against Sebastian's mouth, not even kissing him properly as Sebastian was by now pushing his finger in and out at a fast pace before adding a second.

Kurt hissed a bit at the first flash of pain, but Sebastian was experienced enough to make sure he wouldn't hurt him too bad.

"So good, Kurt," he growled into his ear, biting into it lightly. "I'll make you feel so good…"

He moved from his ear to Kurt's neck, biting and sucking on it again. "Love your skin… So pale and smooth… Just perfect…"

Kurt was moaning again, pushing back, fucking himself on Sebastian's fingers. "Ungh, fuck, Bas… another, come on, please…"

Sebastian did as he was told, adding the third finger, moving them a bit faster. He was so hard he didn't know how long he'd last. He needed to get inside Kurt _fast._

He crooked his fingers and suddenly Kurt was crying out and almost arching off the seat, his eyes wide. "God, fuck, yes, Bas, there, god, please, again, please!"

Sebastian smirked as he continued to rub Kurt's prostate, his mouth moving down to suck and nip on one of Kurt's nipples, hardened and flushed just as the rest of him.

It didn't take long for Kurt to push against his shoulders once more. "Stop… Bas, please, fuck me, fuck me now, need you, need you inside me, god, please, Bas, _please_!"

He was almost sobbing by now and Sebastian didn't have it in himself to tease him – besides, he was too close himself to wait any longer.

* * *

He pulled out his fingers, smirking at Kurt's whine, and opened a condom he pulled from his pants, rolling it on swiftly and slicking himself.

"Get your legs around me," he ordered Kurt as he settled back over him. "You can… hold onto me, okay?"

Kurt nodded, trying to keep his nervousness at bay. He was still so incredible horny and he hadn't lied when he'd said that he wanted Sebastian – but right now he felt nervous.

Sebastian seemed to sense it because the next second, lips were on his again, practically devouring him, and he couldn't do anything else than cling to him, scratching his back over and over, as he felt Sebastian enter him.

Kurt cried out wordlessly and it was swallowed by Sebastian's mouth on his. Sebastian, who entered him slowly, even though he was obviously shaking from the effort.

When he was fully inside Kurt, he stopped moving, panting harshly against Kurt's mouth, giving him time to adjust. "Fuck, Kurt," he groaned. "So tight… Feels so good…"

Kurt whimpered, feeling the pain of the intrusion slowly give way. "O-okay," he finally said. "It's okay, Bas. Please. Move. Fuck me, please."

Sebastian nodded, his head buried in Kurt's neck by now, mouthing the reddened and abused skin there as he started moving his hips slowly.

He pulled out and pushed back in carefully for a bit, changing angles, until he heard Kurt moan loudly and felt his feet push against his back. Then he pulled out almost completely and thrusted back in in one sharp movement.

Kurt _screamed_ as Sebastian rammed back into him, hitting his prostate. "Fuck! Yes, Bas, go on, faster, do it again!"

Sebastian didn't hold back anymore. He set a ruthless pace, thrusting into Kurt, hitting his prostate almost every time. Soon Kurt wasn't able to say anything anymore, he just let out a string of broken moans and sounds, holding on to Sebastian's shoulders – which were scratched raw by now and even bleeding a little in places – as well as he could.

His vision was starting to go black from pleasure and he felt close, so close.

"Bas," he sobbed. "Touch me, please, need to come, please, let me come!"

Sebastian nodded harshly, moving his head from Kurt's neck to kiss him messily as he moved one hand between them, jerking Kurt roughly while continuing to thrust into him.

Kurt let out a broken cry after only a few seconds, his vision blackening out completely as he came hard over Sebastian's hand and his own stomach.

Sebastian growled loudly as Kurt clenched around him, thrusting into him twice more before he was coming, too, moaning Kurt's name as he all but collapsed onto the other boy.

* * *

They lay there for a bit, panting harshly, Sebastian's head on Kurt's chest. Kurt's legs slipped from around him and Sebastian shuddered when that made his cock move inside of Kurt.

He pulled out slowly, carefully, but Kurt still winced visibly.

Sebastian tied off the condom and, after a moment of consideration, opened the door a tiny bit to let it drop outside.

Kurt chuckled. "Wow, that's hygenic," he said and Sebastian grinned at him. "I'm sure I'm not the first one to do that…"

They both laughed at that and Sebastian reached for some tissues on the ground to clean Kurt up a bit.

After a moment they fell silent again and Sebastian wasn't sure what he should do now.

"Uhm… Should I leave now, or what?" he finally said, looking at Kurt who shrugged lightly.

"I, uh… I don't know," he answered. "How do you do this… normally?"

Sebastian felt a pang at that. Of course, he was known for his random hook ups, but…

"I normally don't want to stay after I've had sex in a car," he answered without thinking and was rewarded by a brilliant smile from Kurt.

"Really?" he asked and Sebastian felt himself returning the smile. "Yeah. Really," he replied and let himself be pulled down for another kiss, sweet and slow.

He kinda got the feeling this might end up being more than just another One night stand…


End file.
